Hospital Visits
by Leighaf
Summary: A series of one shots in which the citizens of Konoha tell their stories of when happened when they had to go to hospital. See Chapter 1 for the Index and Synopses.
1. Disclaimer and Index

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters. The stories posted here have been created from my own imagination for my own entertainment and posted for the entertainment of other fans. No profit is made from this story or any subsequent stories published in later chapters by the author.**

* * *

**INDEX**

Chapter 1) **Index and Synopses  
**

Chapter 2) **Konohamaru has a Tonsillectomy. **

Konohamaru is 11 and has been having trouble with his tonsils now he must go to hospital to have them removed but what will happen? Will his greatest fears become reality?

Chapter 3)


	2. Konohamaru has a Tonsillectomy

**A/N: This story is about an 11 year old Konohamaru who has to go to hospital to have his tonsils removed. Since Konohamaru is never addressed by his family name in the Manga and Anime, I have decided to use Sarutobi as his family name for the purpose of this story since that is the name of both relatives that we have seen to date. **

**Glossary: **

**Nikki Diary or Journal, **

**Kangofu-San Female Nurse **

* * *

_**Friday May 5**__**th**__** 1995**_

_Nikki-Kun_

_Okaa-san's just told me that I have to go into hospital on Monday to have my tonsils out, she says it is for my own good as this way I won't get tonsillitis any more but I'm worried about it, more than that I'm scared! No let me rephrase that – I am absolutely, positively scared half to death about having an operation to remove my tonsils and terrified of dying on the operating table! I bet you think I must be stupid to be so scared of dying in hospital when with any luck I will graduate from the academy in a few months and become a Genin! Especially as being a ninja can mean kill or be killed. I wish I could speak to someone about this but everyone would laugh and say that who's ever heard of a ninja that's scared of dying. Well on the bright side of things I don't have to go to school for two whole weeks after the op – if I survive! Then it will be just two days until Whitsun break so that means another week off; that should be fun but I bet Irika-sensei and Ebisu-sensei will give me tons of homework to make up for the time off school!_

_Konohamaru._

* * *

_**Monday May 8**__**th**__** 1995**_

_Nikki-Kun_

_Well today's the day and I'm doing my best to hide but Okaa-san keeps finding me and telling me to hurry up, I've had to take refuge in the bathroom to stop her nagging. She doesn't seem to see how scared I am and I can't tell her that I am certain that I will die tomorrow during the op. Yes, I have well and truly convinced myself that I will die! Goodbye cruel world! She's banging the door now so I'm going to have to go, oh Kami-sama, I hope I don't die!_

_Konohamaru._

* * *

**Konoha Hospital, 14:00.**

The smell of chlorine and iodine hang heavy in the air of the white box containing green faux leather chairs arranged in rows facing back out towards the door. A sea of faces talk amongst themselves as a few smaller faces played with the few toys that were in one of the corners of the room. Konohamaru sat silently in the corner trying to will himself back home.

A young woman with pulled back, mousy brown hair walked into room wearing a simple white dress and matching hat, glancing down at the clipboard in the hand she calls "Sarutobi-Kun!" Raising her head she looks around for an acknowledgement – nothing! "Sarutobi Konohamaru-Kun?" she calls a little louder. A woman wave back in response and tugs at a boys arm.

"Come on Kono-Kun, stop dragging your feet!" the woman instructed, "Kangofu-San is calling you"

"Hn"

"Kono-Kun! Do I have to tell Otou-san and Ojii-sama that your being a stubborn brat?"

"Grr"

"Good afternoon Sarutobi-Kun! I am Kaori-San, follow me and I'll show you around"

Konohamaru reluctantly followed the nurse and his mother as the Nurse pointed out different places. "This is the playroom and here we have the schoolroom for if you're up to doing some work tomorrow," she continued down the corridor and stopped outside room number 210 "This is your room Sarutobi-Kun" she cheerfully informed him as she held the door open to allow Konohamaru and his mother to enter ahead of her.

The room was small with just a bed on one wall, a little cabinet for clothes, a narrow table, an arm char and a folding bed. A second door was labelled 'bath'.

"Sarutobi-Kun, I need to ask you some questions for our paper work, if I may?"

"Hn"

"Sarutobi Konohamaru! There is no need for that attitude!" scolded Kaa-San "My apologised Kaori-San, he isn't usually like this"

"Well shall we begin? Full Name?"

"…."

"Kono-Kun!? Aren't you going to answer?" inquired Kaa-San

"Why? She already has my name since she called it in the waiting room!"

Kaori smiled kindly "I just need to confirm that the details I have here are correct Sarutobi-Kun"

"Hn, well you have my name correct! But quit the 'Sarutobi-Kun' nonsense, it's annoying!"

Twenty minutes later and a bored Konohamaru was wondering if all these questions were necessary or if they were just to embarrass the life out of him – eating habits, hygiene, immunisations, the last time he went to the bathroom! 'Surely they didn't need to know when I last went to the bathroom!' he thought but unfortunately, they had to ask regardless of how embarrassing it might be.

"Ok well that's the paperwork finished I now need to weigh you and do some very basics checks to make sure your well" Kaori informed them. "Now Konohamaru-Kun, I need to pop this little peg on your finger to see how much oxygen is in your blood and wrap this balloon around your arm to see how hard your heart is working."

* * *

**Konoha Hospital, Room 210. Tuesday 9****th**** May 1995, 06:00**

"Konohamaru! Konohamaru-Kun, time to wake up!" called a female voice.

"Ugh" groaned the young boy as he wiped sleep from his eyes "Kaori-San?"

"Yeah" smiled the young nurse "You can have a small drink of water now but them nothing until after the operation"

"Why?"

"Well if you have anything to eat or drink to soon before going to theatre you could be sick while your under the anaesthetic and that could make you very unwell as it's easy to choke"

"Oh" terrified voice replied.

"But it's ok to have a little water now as that will have left your stomach by the time you go to theatre" Smiling she hands him a cup of water. "The anaesthetist and surgeon will pop up to see you before we take you to theatre so they can check you know what's happening. They should be here about seven thirty to eight o'clock. I'll come back about seven thirty to put some cream on your hands and the inside of your elbows so the anaesthetist can put a special straw in your hand for the operation without you feeling it, Ok!"

Timidly Konohamaru nodded and drank the water before falling back on to his pillow.

* * *

**Konoha Hospital, Room 210. Tuesday 9****th**** May 1995, 07:30**

"Konohamaru-Kun, the Anaesthetist and Surgeon are on their way up to see you!" Kaori called gently as she rested a hand on Konohamaru's shoulder. "And it's time to put the cream on"

"Ok!" Yawned Konohamaru as he sat up and held out his arm.

Kaori set about putting the cold, white 'magic' cream on Konohamaru's hands and inner elbows then covered them with clear plasters.

_Knock! Knock!_ The door opened to reveal two women in blue pyjamas.

"Oh! Konohamaru-Kun, this is Sakura-Sensei" Kaori indicated to the younger woman with cherry blossom pink hair "and this is Shizune-Sensei" indicating the slightly older, dark haired woman.

"Ohayougozaimasu Sarutobi-Kun" Greeted Sakura "I'll be your surgeon today. Do you know what I'm going to be doing?"

"ugh-ha, you'll be looking down my throat and cutting out my tonsils then burning the ends of any bleeding blood vessels to stop them bleeding!"

"Very good! I see I don't need to explain everything to you!" praised Sakura "Do you have any questions?"

Konohamaru just shook his head to give a negative reply.

"Ok then."

"Ohayougozaimasu Sarutobi-Kun, I'll be your anaesthetist today," explained Shizune "I'll be ensuring that you are fast asleep during the operation." Coming to sit on the edge of Konohamaru's bed she took one of his hands and continued "When you come down to the anaesthetic room I will pop a tiny plastic straw into your hand where you've had the cream and then give the straw some medicine to drink which will make you sleepy. As you start to fall asleep, I'll give you some oxygen to breath through a mask. Is that ok?"

Konohamaru nodded

"Any questions?"

Konohamaru shook his head.

"Ok then we will see you later then" smiled Shizune as she and Sakura left the room closing the door behind them.

"Konohamaru-Kun, I will leave you to get some rest before we go downstairs" Kaori soothed, "try to change in to the theatre gown as I expect theatres will ring soon to check you are ready" with that Konohamaru is left alone.

* * *

_**Tuesday 9**__**th**__** May 1995**_

_Nikki-Kun_

_The Surgeon and Anaesthetist have just been to see me. They explained what they would do during the operation and then asked if I had any questions. Oh Nikki-Kun, I was too scared to as if I would die, they would only laugh I'm sure of it. But they did seem very nice. Well Nikki-Kun it is almost time for me to go to theatre and this will be my last words if my fears become reality so please tell Okaa-San, Otou-San, Ojii-San, Asuma-Ji-San, Kurenai-Ba-San and Naruto-Nii-Kun that I love them and will be with them always._

_Konohamaru_

* * *

**Konoha Hospital, Room 210. Tuesday 9****th**** May 1995, 08:30**

"Konohamaru-Kun, the porter will be here shortly to take us to theatre," sang Kaori 7merrily "do you want to tie the theatre gown for you?"

"I've done it!" replied Konohamaru dryly.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Ohayou, I'm looking for Sarutobi Konohamaru-Kun" stated a man with a sun lounger on wheels and cot sides at each side.

"This is Konohamaru-Kun" responded Kaori "Konohamaru-Kun this is Kanpou-San, he will take us down to theatre to see Shizune-Sensei and Sakura-Sensei.

* * *

**Konoha Hospital, Anaesthetic Room D**

"Konohamaru-Kun, this is the anaesthetics room!" Informed Kaori "This machine is what Shizune-Sensei will use to make sure you are ok while you are sleeping" pointing to another machine and noting that Konohamaru was following what she was saying, she continues "and this one controls how much oxygen you are breathing"

Shizune walks in "Sorry to keep you waiting Sarutobi-Kun, can we take the cream off please Kangofu-San, and then we can get started"

"Hai Shizune-Sensei" squeaks Kaori as she reaches for a piece of gauze and removes the 'magic' cream.

"Now Sarutobi-Kun, are you allergic to any thing?"

"No!" groaned the boy

"Then we'll just get you hooked up to the monitor and we'll be ready" Shizune attaches the leads of her machine to Konohamaru and confirms, "Ok, Everything's ready"

"Konoha-Kun I have a 'Waarii o sagase!' book for you to look at" announces Kaori. As Konohamaru turns to face the nurse, Shizune takes his hand "a sharp scratch!" and the cannula is in "there all done just a little tape…" Konohamaru looks over at the anaesthetist and his hand to see the end on the cannula sticking out of his hand looking like a straw wearing a blue hat.

Handing Konohamaru a mask "Now then, I want you to take some nice calm and deep breaths of oxygen from this mask Sarutobi-Kun, Kangofu-San will hold it for you while I give your hand a drink" explained Shizune. Picking up a small syringe Shizune lifts the fat of the straw and gives it a drink of what appears to be water, then as she picks up a larger syringe of something milky she jests, "Sarutobi-Kun, I bet you can't count to 5 without falling asleep!"

Konohamaru glares at her as the syringe of milky liquid meets the straw; cockily he says, "I can! One, two, th-thr-three, f…" and with that, he's asleep!

* * *

_**Wednesday 10**__**th**__** May 1995**_

_Nikki-Kun_

_It's over! I'm alive and it's over! I woke up yesterday and was told I was in the recovery room then fell asleep again. I think I woke up a few times but I can't really remember. Anyway like I said I'm alive and happy to be, they have said I have to have dry toast and breaded fish for a few days to help my throat heal but after that I can have what I want as long as I have some pain killers if my throat hurts. Well Okaa-San will be here soon to pick me up so I had better so and get dressed._

_Konohamaru_

* * *

**A/N Thank you for reading, please review.**


End file.
